Applied Coaching
by harukafics
Summary: Sakaki punishes Gakuto for being a spoiled brat on the court.


The following wasn't written as a fic, but rather as an excerpt from a spanking fanfiction RPG in which I play characters from various genres.

Applied Coaching (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (email: haruka at ymail dot com)

* * *

I'm not the most easy-going guy in the world. If something bugs me, everyone around me is gonna know it. Today at tennis practice, though, I ended up wishing I had kept my temper in check.

As usual at Hyotei practice, everyone was playing like a pro. Although today, I was the exception. I was having an off-day. Not that I was screwing up EVERY shot - I could still perform an acrobatic leap and hit the ball while upside-down in the air. But my practice opponent was Kabaji, a huge sophomore who hardly ever speaks except to say, "Usu" in agreement with anything our captain Atobe Keigo says. You can't provoke Kabaji or trade insults with him because his expression and demeanor never change. As someone who likes to taunt his opponents, this was frustrating for me. To make things worse, the shots I was missing were all easy ones. That only added to my aggravation.

At one point, after missing an easy lob, I lost it. I cursed and threw my racquet across the court.

There was a moment of stunned silence amongst my teammates and the crowd watching us (mostly consisting of the 200 members of the tennis club) then our Coach, Sakaki Taroh, stood up from his bench and walked toward me. My stomach fell into my shoes as I realized my mistake and feared I was about to be kicked off the Regulars. Without breaking his stride, Sakaki-sensei's hand gripped my shoulder and he hauled me along toward the locker room. I saw Atobe gesture to another player to come take my place against Kabaji.

I'm short for fourteen (5'2") and I was having trouble keeping up with him. Not that I had a choice, he was practically dragging me. Once we were behind closed doors, he turned to glower down at me.

"Mukahi-kun, that was a shameful display unworthy of a Hyotei Regular," he said to me sternly. "By rights, I should drop you from the team."

All attitude left me and I began begging. "Please don't do that Sakaki-sensei! I always do my best for the Regulars, and I'm Yuushi's doubles partner!"

"He could get another partner."

Tears filled my eyes and I stamped my foot. "You CAN'T do this! I've fought and clawed my way into the Regulars and I'm GOOD, you know I am!"

"You're an excellent tennis player but you've got a long way to go with maturity and self-control," he told me frankly.

"Can't you punish me some other way? Please?" I cried desperately. "If you do, and don't drop me, I promise I won't ever throw my racquet again, I promise!"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Very well, but remember – you asked for it."

Next thing I knew, he had taken a firm hold of my wrist and had sat down on the bench, yanking me over his lap! With one on jerk the waistband of my shorts, they were suddenly down around my knees along with my underwear.

"HEY-AIIIIEE!" I screamed as his hand met my bare backside with a solid whack.

"If you're going to behave like a spoiled brat, Mukahi-kun, you should be treated like one," Sakaki-sensei said as he walloped me again.

Never mind that this is Hyotei we're talking about and the place is FILLED with rich spoiled brats - it looked like I was going to be the example. I cried, begged, squirmed, kicked and struggled throughout the spanking, but damned if Sakaki-sensei didn't give an inch. He kept a steady rain of blows descending on my bottom with no punches pulled. I didn't spare a thought to how loud this event might have been, especially with my howling - all I could think of was how much my rear hurt and how it was getting worse every second.

Finally, after the end of time (well, maybe not that long, but it seemed like it), my Coach helped me stand up and let me dress. He even offered me his handkerchief to wipe my wet face with as my shoulders shook from frustrated sobs.

"This is no less than I would do to my own children, Gakuto, if they behaved as you did on the court," he said seriously. "Now pull yourself together and get back out there - we'll match you against Shishido-kun next." He gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze and left me to wash my face and wince with every step I took.

When I finally emerged from the locker room, I knew I looked like hell. My eyes were red and puffy, my face was blotchy, and I was walking like I'd been hit by a truck (or thoroughly spanked, although I'd rather my 200 witnesses assumed the former rather than the latter.) I made my way over to Yuushi (who is not only my doubles partner, but also my boyfriend) and he quirked an eyebrow at me as he handed me my discarded racquet. "Are you all right, Gaku?"

I noticed the smirks and whispering going on around me from our audience and knew I'd be the victim of a lot of teasing for a while, but it would be worse if I cringed over it. I lifted my chin and looked Yuushi directly in his (gorgeous) blue eyes. "I will be," I said firmly, then headed out onto the court to face my next opponent. It wouldn't be easy to play high-quality tennis in my condition, I knew, but the whole incident had gained my focus back and I knew I not only wouldn't miss the easy ones anymore - I wouldn't lose my temper.

At least not until I could get home and pound a pillow, primal scream, or write a long-winded essay about it all. ;)

Gakuto

* * *

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
